


When I love, / I become liquid light

by SpookySweet



Series: TMA Magic AU Snippets [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: (kinda of), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Character Study, F/F, Fluff, idk you tell me what to tag honestly, im projecting my own process, not canon daisy, of saying goodbye to internalized misogny, this is my magic au daisy, through daisy basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookySweet/pseuds/SpookySweet
Summary: Daisy wears a dress for the first time since she can remember. She also loves Basira very, very much.
Relationships: Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Series: TMA Magic AU Snippets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009623
Kudos: 7





	When I love, / I become liquid light

**Author's Note:**

> The title if from Nizar Qabbani.  
> On my tma tumblr I've mentioned this AU that I have. And since it's taking my 81 years and a half to even start I thought I'd start slow. So I'll just write some snippets from this AU every now and again.  
> I don't think there's any content warnings but if you notice any tell me! Also typos. Might need help with those.  
> Really missed writing something and I like this style so... yayy!

Since she was young, she was never one to wear pretty pink skirts or flowery dresses. She can’t remember if she truly wanted to or if she just didn’t like them. Truth is, Alice liked to be different, to be apart from others. That meant dressing like a boy. Never like a girl.

When she did wear them, she made a fuss and got angry and wild. Her parents gave up on it soon after and let their daughter do her thing. Alice bathed in it, in the victory she didn’t even know was there to be bathed in, and while her hair remained long and beautiful and girly, the rest of her did not.

She was a tomboy, always a tomboy, and help anyone who dared tell her otherwise. It was her pride; she bested everyone who stood in her way to be herself, she wasn’t going to stop now.

Now that she looks back on it, more than two decades passed, it’s weird, wasn’t it? So much pride for something so undeniably wrong. At 16, Alice was sure she would never wear a dress or a skirt or be like all the other basic girls at her school, she was sure of it. But taking a tour to the past when you have changed is quite the experience, Daisy thinks. 

At 16, Alice would pass through the racks of her favorite thrift store and occasionally find a dress or something alike. A natural thing to happen. Didn’t change anything. But it felt like it did, didn’t it Alice? Why is that? Why did that black dress with a printed red rose design make her pause for too long? She didn’t consider it, did she? No, never! She was a tomboy, and tomboys don’t wear dresses. And yet. 

She had eyes. Functional ones. When a skirt looked pretty or a dress looked cute, she wasn’t exactly going to deny it; she has opinions, even on clothing she’ll never wear. She never voiced them though. Those opinions. Felt like cheating, didn’t it? Like a computer error. Why? Why did that happen?

Daisy knows why. How relieved and proud she is to know why. Alice was too prideful to realize what was right in front of her. The dresses! The skirts! Yes, they were pretty, she thought so, but she thought more! She was curious. That’s the trick, the gag, the thing! She wanted to know how they’d look on her. How they would make her feel, truly. But she couldn’t. Not really. Not at that time at least. 

Some years pass, some things happen. She loses her parents, she moves to London, of all places, such a terribly anti-magical place. She joins the police force because it feels right but it doesn’t, it’s just because she’s a werewolf and that’s what you do. She gets her partner murdered by two shape-shifting spirits and a new job as a hunter. She meets Basira. The only good thing about it all really. She gets a mullet before meeting her which felt good but still not right. She gets violent, too violent even for what kind of monster she is. Basira and her dance around each other but it never amounts to anything, even if she wants to (she’s thankful it didn’t). She gets eaten by a spell gone wrong in the ground and stays there, entombed for months, kept alive by the sheer strength of the magic alone. She gets out and turns dull. At least she says that. Basira doesn’t agree, but whatever. Neither of them was okay or correct in anything really so she won’t dwell on that much. Months later, they got a safe house and its farm. Daisy hated it at first. All that hard work that came into farming, only months after ‘the buried’ swallowed her.

Then it became methodical, constant, secure. A routine she stuck to that strengthen her every day afterward. Basira would go in the early mornings in search of a case, Daisy would be awake already tending to the fields. Sometimes she came by for lunch, others only until noon, and sometimes in the early hours of the night. Daisy was always spent but satisfied, Basira was always tired but happy.

In February, the least busy month for farmers like her, she decides to go to town (literally) and do something self-indulgent. She searches for it, buys it, makes conversation with the nice cashier, and heads back to the farm to continue her routine. She has a plan. A plan for a date.

When Basira comes home later than usual to see Daisy sprawled out on the couch just looking at her she knows something’s up. She might have quit her job as a cop but the training’s there in her system. She’s suspicious up until Daisy smiles that soft little smile she does when she wants to do something nice for Basira. Now she’s amused.

They dance around it again. It’s practiced now though, or more… natural. They flow together quite nicely when it’s late and there’s nothing to do but do be with the other. Daisy would say they’re freestyling but that sounds ridiculous and if she laughs about it without telling Basira she won’t let it go, ever, so she shoos it away for later. So, a week from then, they’re going on a little date a mile from home, closer to the trees. At golden hour, Daisy specifies, for no reason at all but to have the excuse to see Basira basked in yellow light on purpose. It sounds good. Sounds romantic (ridiculous, both of them).

Daisy remembers admitting to Basira that, even though she’d never worn a dress before, not on purpose, she wants to. She might feel good in it she reckons and Basira backed her up on that. It was left open on whether she would go ahead and do it, buy a dress and wear it. So, it doesn’t kill the surprise of it all.

Everything was golden and Daisy came a bit later on purpose for the drama of it. It made Basira laugh in delight, her hair down, and her shoes off. It was a simple long dress, just plain white, but the end was very light and it moved amazingly, and it had a slight puff to the sleeves. It was still a bit cold so she stole one of Basira’s sweaters that she’s pretty sure it’s hers actually.

Between the spinning around in the grass barefoot and Basira’s recounts of her most ridiculous jobs, Daisy steals forehead touches and glances, both painted in sun yellow. She felt pretty the same way she was warmed by the setting sun, and when she laid down on Basira’s thighs after finishing her snacks to look at her better she found she could breathe so easily now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! My tumblr is tmabutmakeitlesbian.


End file.
